Enter: Team 7
by Kami no Oni
Summary: Acceptance, Realization and Vengeance. When Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke share these traits, they form another; Comradeship. The three have their own tragic & unjust pasts, and come together to find kinship within each other. They are Team 7, and they will kill whoever tries to stand in their way to their own justice. Even if that means killing family members or destroying the village


**Prologue **

* * *

**Acceptance**

Acceptance in human psychology is a person's assent to the reality of a situation, recognizing a process or condition, often a negative or uncomfortable situation, without attempting to change it, protest, or exit. That is both easy and difficult to do. When one accepts something, they have come to terms with it and make their next choice based of that acceptance.

Religions and psychological treatments often suggest the path of acceptance when a situation is both disliked and unchangeable, or when change may be possible only at great cost or risk. _Acceptance_ may imply only a lack of outward, behavioral attempts at possible change, but the word is also used more specifically for a felt or hypothesized cognitive or emotional state.

**Realization**

The state of understanding or becoming aware of something; it goes hand in hand with acceptance. Once one has realized something, they are enlightened, and know to make choices with that realization.

**Vengeance**

Infliction of punishment in return for a wrong committed; is a harmful action against a person or group in response to a grievance, be it real or perceived. It is also called payback, retribution, retaliation or vengeance; it may be characterized as a form of justice, an altruistic action which enforces societal or moral justice aside from the legal system.

The saying goes, that once you have claimed your vengeance, you have nothing left; it's not worth it.

**Comradeship**

One who shares the same interests or activities; a friend or companion. Comradeship brings those alike together, understanding one another. Comrades are those who go through trials together, facing nearly the same problem and being there for another. It creates a bond.

These three words, Acceptance, Realization and Comradeship are what describe one group of genin that will grow strong with each other. Though they might bicker and argue, and not see eye to eye when it comes to certain things, they will always be there for each other.

Even when the very village they come from turn against one, the other two will always support them no matter the consequences.

When ones rage and lust for vengeance rises, the other two will stand by their side and help them accomplish their personal vendetta.

If one is seen as weak through the eyes of their peers, the other two will help them become strong and show the world they aren't.

This story is about the three members of team seven. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

Each member has their own story to tell, each one as fucked up as the other.

Uzumaki Naruto, is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox biju. His parents, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, sacrificed themselves to seal the Biju into him to protect Konohagakure.

The village that has ostracized him because of his curse. They ridicule and abuse him with their verbal language and physical prowess. Naruto has nearly came in contact with death only 6 times since he was four years old.

Fox brat, demon spawn, Kyuubi, Demon…Demon…Demon. That one word, that one title is the same thing they refer him as non stop.

**Demon**

It didn't take long before young Uzumaki Naruto would lose his mind and become the very thing they dubbed him. If he was a Demon, then he would show them was a demon was.

And that's what he did.

He accepted the title, the power, the strength the Kyuubi gave him. And with that same strength and power, he went on a bloody massacre.

He killed 24 women, 37 men, and 7 children. Twenty of those men and women were drunk shinobi. And while you may question how a 7 year old blood lusting boy was able to kill 20 shinobi, it really wasn't that hard.

When you have the very monster that nearly destroyed the village on your side, you seem unstoppable and unstoppable he was. It took 3 hours before the Konoha shinobi were able to subdue Naruto and lock him away.

He accepted the title well.

Haruno Sakura, is the daughter of jounin Haruno Mebuki and genin Haruno Kizashi. Or at least she was. Being both Shinobi, her parents were regularly sent on missions. And it was one mission, they both did not come back from.

They left their daughter alone at the small age of six years old. She was then taken in by her fathers young brother, Haruno Ryu who was married to a woman named Eliza.

Unlike young Naruto, Sakura wasn't hated by the village out right, in fact most if not all of the village didn't even know she existed, but that didn't mean she wasn't hated. As the girl entered the academy she had no friends, and what made it worst was the darkness in her 'home'. He aunt always ignored her or scowled at her, while her uncle openly molested her.

Sakura then came to a realization, that she could not trust her family and that no one liked her. She realized that no one would love her and she would never be pretty, her forehead would always keep those she wanted away from her, and no one would want to touch someone who was molested.

She realized her truth.

Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest son of clan head Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, younger brother of Itachi. His childhood is just as twisted and damaged as both Sakura and Naruto. His older brother, the person he looked up to the most and loved, wiped out his entire clan in a single night.

Including their own parents.

Itachi spared Sasuke's life, but not without dishing out harsh words. Itachi gave Sasuke the secret to gain power, the same power he achieved to kill him. He also cursed his younger brother, telling him he would never live with himself if he did not come after him to kill him.

Sasuke was then casted into a nightmare that was called a genjutsu for 3 days; forcing him to witness his clan's slaughter repeatedly.

Vengeance, that is what Sasuke strives for against his older brother. Until he sees the light fade from Itachi's eyes by his own hands, he will become powerful enough for that dream to become reality.

Now, you know the story behind these three children and how they tie into each other and how they will come together forming a Comradeship.

We will now officially the story of Uzumaki, Haruno and Uchiha, all three children now at the age of 14 with their own set of skills, personalities, quirks, ticks and minds.

We shall now Enter: Team 7

* * *

**Chapter I**

THUNK!

"You missed again," Sasuke snorted as he watched his teammate throw shuriken at the set target.

"UGH! Fuck you Sasuke!" Naruto retorted with a growl, whipping out some more shuriken and throwing them.

Sakura who was near by gave a soft smile at her teammates interaction. The three genin were waiting for their usual late sensei to show up so they could train. But the thing was, their sensei was present, he just wasn't revealing himself. And that was fine with them, as long as they got trained they didn't give two fucks.

And they were right, their Jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi sat on a tree branch, hidden from view, watching his students carefully. His single eye laid on the calm Sakura Haruno, the healer and genjutsu specialist of the team.

And although she had a calm look on her face, he knew that was just a façade. The girl was just as bloodthirsty and insane as Naruto, who was openly bloodthirsty and insane. She usually kept a calm, cheerful and teasing demeanor, hiding away her true nature.

Sakura was very skillful. Her Medical ninjutsu prowess is very impressive as is her ability with genjutsu. It was somewhat difficult for Kakashi to break out of her spell when he gave the bell test, in fact she is what allowed the bells to be taken. Her illusions though, were painful and horrish, usually being ones death in one hundred different painful ways.

The girl was the brains in the team, nearly as smart as a full grown Nara. She placed first as the rookie Kunoichi of her year, with Hyuuga Hinata being right behind her. Kakashi read her academy file that was made by Umino Iruka, their chunin academy instructor.

The girl had only two friends, her teammates, Naruto and Sasuke. She never really spoke to anyone besides them. The girl was serious about her studies, scoring perfect in every written test, and near perfect in every other test. She had an aptitude in the Medical field. She was usually seen reading a book about it.

Kakashi knew next to nothing about her home life except that as soon as she became a genin, which was a legal adult, she moved out of her uncle and aunt's house. Actually rooming next to Naruto in his given apartment complex. He wondered what was the rush. Yes some genin are excited to leave the house not wanting to obey rules of their guardians, but Sakura was already saving up money for a complex; strange.

Kakashi looked the girl up and down, taking in her appearance. She was 5'5 with shoulder length pink bubblegum hair with two short bangs framing the side of her face and sparkling jade green eyes.

The girl wore fishnet sleeves on her arms, a black arm protector that was also a glove on her right arm with an elbow protector and glove on her left. She wore black spandex pants with shinobi sandals and a sports bra like shirt that stopped right above her toned stomach. Her Konoha headband tied on her head as a hair band.

His eye then turned to Uchiha Sasuke, the ninjutsu specialist of the team. Kakashi and almost every jounin knew Sasuke's story. The boy was an avenger, aiming to take the path that would make him stronger. The boy was skilled, about mid chunin level.

He already has unlocked his Sharingan, being level two in both eyes. He had a good amount of jutsu in his library, and had a good enough charka supply to make them stronger and use them more than twice. The boy also seemed to favor the sword as well.

Sasuke is a silent calculating, arrogant boy. He usually tried to prove his power over Naruto, which frankly never happened as both were equal to each other in their own way. To anyone who really didn't know Sasuke, he was cold to his teammates. But Kakashi has been around the boy long enough, to know that is Sasuke showing his affection and emotion towards his teammates, he was being nice.

However to others, it was quite noticeable when he was being cold. When the boy thought he was actually better than someone, his arrogance spoke volumes it was sickening; guess it's the Uchiha blood.

Kakashi also read on Sasuke's academy profile to see it was similar to Sakura's. The only people he spoke too was Naruto and Sakura. However he and Naruto would argue and fight constantly. Their rivalry started when Naruto first showed up to class and promptly kicked Sasuke's ass because he didn't like the tone used against him. Hopefully he could keep a decent eye on the boy.

He then took in Sasuke's appearance, seeing he was 5'7. He wore dark tan cargo pants with a high collared short sleeved black shirt, the Uchiha symbol stamped on the back. Black shinobi shoes also accompanied his outfit, his Konoha headband tied around his forehead.

Kakashi then focused his eye on his last and probably most dangerous student next to Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was the Taijutsu and close combat specialist on the team. The boy was a natural born fighter.

He had no talent for Genjutsu, though it would not work on him period. He was okay with Ninjutsu, often preferring to side with Wind or Water Ninjutsu. But Taijutsu was his favorite and most skilled talent. Apparently, something about being in your opponents face as he beat them down was thrilling to the boy. After all he loved fighting. He lusted for blood and battle. Usually the former appearing because of the latter.

Naruto is brash, loud, cocky and unpredictable. It was like he could not be tamed, and he only did what people say because he was bored or had an ulterior motive. He cared little for others feelings except his teammates. He was blunt and straight to the point, there was no beating around the bush for him. He also tended to use foul language whenever he felt like it. And because of his personality, people usually guessed he wasn't intelligent.

That was not the case either. Naruto was intelligent very intelligent in fact. He just didn't see the point in wracking his brain about coming up with strategies to kill four people; his way was just go up and kill them. Plain and simple.

When Naruto explained that to him, Kakashi realized that Naruto didn't want to be a shinobi, he just wanted to fight, hence why he took the deal the Sandaime gave him when he was ten years old, three years after being locked away.

Yes, after Naruto's slaughter on the village people, he was locked away in a charka draining cell for three years. Jiraiya even came to look at Naruto's seal, to see it was lifted slightly, but he 'fixed' it.

After three years, Hiruzen gave him a deal to join the academy to become Konoha shinobi. Naruto naturally spat at the idea, so he heard, and told the Hokage to fuck off. A few months later, the Hokage came back and told Naruto the benefits of being a shinobi. The ability to kill without consequences, and battle.

Naruto accepted the deal, hence why he is a genin right now and under constant and strict watch by himself and Anbu; not to mention the Hokage would peak his head in every once in awhile.

The academy file filled with four years of knowledge was that Naruto disliked everyone and picked lots of fight with people younger and older than him. Kiba Inuzuka, was a constant variable when it came to Naruto's fights. The two hated each other outright, and it took lots of willpower for Naruto not to kill the dog boy.

Kakashi just hoped nothing majorly angered the boy, no one was aware of what his relationship with the Kyuubi was.

With a careful gaze he looked Naruto over. The boy was the tallest out of the three genin, standing at 5'8, with noticeable rippling muscles and the lean body of a swimmer. His spiky messy blond hair was neck length, bangs parted a bit to reveal his Konoha headband.

What was strange about the boy was his facial expressions, he usually kept his eyes in slits like a fox but was able to see. The only time Kakashi was able to see Naruto's eyes was when he is serious or is about to let loose, and the latter usually accompanied a toothy dark animalistic foxy grin. When Naruto opened his eyes fully, they were not the blue he had as a child, they were blood red with black vertical slits. His fangs were lengthened so they jutted out of his upper lip.

The boy wore a dark crimson rounded collar tank top that was the right size for him; it was matched with black Shinobi pants were almost Anbu like with a little bagginess. He wore black anbu boots with black shin guards. Around his wrists were gold bracelets, though no one knew why he wore them, but his teammates probably had a clue.

Being the rebellious teen he was, Naruto had gotten several tattoos in several places. On Naruto's right shoulder was the number 7 in big roman font. On his right forearm was 'Shinobi King' in the same roman font. Though it was only seen when his shirt was off, he had the number 9 tattooed on his right peck in the same roman font. Naruto also had his ears pierced, wearing black diamond earrings.

His accessories so went against the Shinobi dress code, but whatever. Apparently the ink that made his tattoed was special ink, though Kakashi still hadn't seen how. He thinks Naruto is just messing with him.

Speaking of messing with him, Kakashi moved his head a bit to avoid the kunai that stabbed the tree he was on. He blinked and looked down at his awaiting students, all gazing at him.

"When the hell are you going to come down and give us some training?" Naruto demanded with a frown. Kakashi eye smiled at his students, retrieving the kunai and threw it at Sakura, though it moved going back to Naruto who caught it with ease and was unfazed.

"Maa Maa, can't you just let me read in peace?" He asked with a fake sigh as he jumped down. "Anyway, I have good news for you three," Kakashi smiled under his mask. The genin just stared at him. "You are going on your first C-rank mission!"

"I'm still waiting for the good news," Naruto said in a bland tone. Kakashi gave a light grumble before he continued.

"It's a raid! YAY!" Kakashi cheered childishly. But he still got no decent response from his genin, all three of them still staring at him.

"Pass," They all said in unison, returning to their training. Kakashi blinked in surprise before regaining his composure.

"What do you mean pass? This is your first C-rank mission! You should be like normal little genin and be happy you are getting a C-rank mission so early in your careers!" Kakashi had to dodge another kunai that was thrown by Naruto.

"First of all, we aren't normal little genin," Sasuke stated with a cool glare. Naruto grunted in agreement.

"Second of all, the reasons we accepted you as our jounin sensei was so we could be a team, and we could do better missions than that," Naruto continued. Sakura nodded, also agreeing with her teammates.

"Third of all, why should we accept a low boring C-rank mission like a damn raid? We all know Naruto would go crazy at the chance and hog them all. So we are not doing a damn thing till we get a better mission," Sakura crossed her arms.

"But the Hokage…" Kakashi tried and jumped a bit when Naruto yelled out,

"Fuck the Hokage! I bet his old ass planned this shit all along, ain't that right, ya perverted old man!" Naruto yelled to the sky, knowing he was being watched. Sasuke an Sakura opened their senses a bit to feel the same feeling Naruto was…they were being watched.

Kakashi sighed as he took out a scroll from his pocket and tossed it too Sakura. She opened it and started to read, her teammates reading over her shoulder. Their eyes quickly trailed down the words and Sakura snapped it shut with a grin.

"Get ready boys, we're going on a potential A-rank mission!" Naruto cheered with a large grin while Sasuke smirked. Kakashi just gave a wistful sigh, already knowing this mission was going to be a pain in his ass.

* * *

"Ne, Kakashi, why are we here?" Naruto asked annoyed, he and his team browsing the Hiragashi weapon store. Kakashi gave a shrug, which only annoyed the boy further.

"Well since you guys have already learned the tree walking and the water walking, it's time for me to improve your training. The next lesson will be weapon skills," Kakashi told them.

"I don't need a damn weapon, one kunai is all I need," Naruto grinned, twirling the kunai around with his finger in the loop. Kakashi sighed to himself and gently knocked on the boys head.

"Fool, a shinobi must use anything they can to win. If using a weapon approves your ability, then take that chance. Besides, we really aren't here for you, we're hear for Sasuke and Sakura. Since you claim a kunai is all you need go…do something…but don't break anything. You break it, you buy it; shoo," Kakashi waved him off.

The blond huffed as he turned around and looked for something to mess with. Now that he was gone, Kakashi turned to his other two students and gave them an eye smile. "Now that he is out of the way for now, any requests?"

"Katana," Sasuke said immediately. Kakashi figured as much and pointed to one aisle that Sasuke quickly went too. He then looked towards Sakura who was looking around her. She saw many weapons to her liking, though Kakashi didn't know what she wanted.

"Is there any weapon mistress in Konoha?" she asked carefully. Kakashi shook his head before he remembered.

"At the moment know, but the best person who uses weapons is a genin right now. Her name is Tenten and she is a student of Might Gai," he informed. Sakura nodded her head lightly in understanding.

"I see, well then I guess I have made a rival. I'll be back for all of this stuff, but for now," The girl walked up the weapon wall, specifically the staff one bladed battle axe. The blade was big and sharp. The pole was long and thick; all together it seemed heavy.

"I want this!" Sakura said in an excited manner, taking it off with ease. Kakashi's eye widened in shock as he watched her give it a good swing, she hummed in thought before nodding. "Yup this, and that Bow and arrow," she pointed to the metal bow that was a bit higher on the wall.

"Yo, Kakashi!" He heard Naruto call him to see the boy had some weapons in his hand with a basket as well, a grin on his face. "Check out all this stuff, this place is awesome!" Naruto told him.

Kakashi looked in the basket to see about 200 blank seal tags, 400 explosive tags, 200 kunai and 100 shuriken. In his hands were also a pair of trench knives that were very similar to Asuma's, in fact they looked like the exact same. Kakashi then noticed the things strapped to Naruto's back. Hanging at the bottom of his back were two large master scrolls.

"I found what I was looking for," Sasuke said as he walked up to his team, holding out a Chokuto. Kakashi was glad Sasuke was the only one who hadn't gone overboard…until he saw the price. It was over 500,000!

"You guys are going to make me broke," He sighed and trudged to the counter, each genin sporting some kind of satisfied expression; one at their new toys, and two seeing their usual aloof sensei in finical distress.

"Hey shop guy!" Naruto called, gaining the owners attention. He looked over the amount of weapons, already racking up the prices, and knew he was about to get paid. The man then looked at Naruto, to see him holding out a kunai.

"Something you need?" He asked. Naruto gave a nod as he studied the kunai and nodded to himself.

"Do you allow custom weapons? Like a where I can forge em myself?" Naruto asked and that gained the attention of teammates as they seemed interested.

"Why yes, I do, though it costs lots of coin, you got that?" The shopkeeper asked. Naruto snorted with a smirk.

"You let me worry about that. Just keep that forge of yours nice and toasty till I get back. Till then, ring these babies up!" Naruto grinned. The man nodded, as he checked out all of the items. He also noticed the other mans stare at the register, seeing the prices go up and up.

"That will be 878,000 yen please," The shop keeper stated. Kakashi cried anime tears as he wrote out a check, not having that much money on him. Nodding in thanks he said goodbye to his customers as they walked out.

"Man, those kids are money bags," the man said as he flicked his check with a grin. Closing shop, he decided to go cash it now.

* * *

"Where are these damn Shinobi, I paid good money for them!" The bridge builder Tazuna said. Hiruzen Sarutobi just sighed as he too waited for the assigned team to show up, wondering what was taking them so long.

"I'm telling you Teme, Gummy worms are WAY better than those damn molch balls," Naruto stated as he and his team walked in. The blond had a bag of gummy worms in his hand, currently chewing on one and arguing with Sasuke.

"And I'm telling you dobe, that it's Malt, and they are better than your damn gummy worms! They actually have flavor and are very good," Sasuke huffed. Naruto's eye twitched as he ate his gummy worm and continued to argue with him.

"What bullshit are you spewing now?! Those damn balls you chew on go way to fast and are too damn expensive! With gummy worms you get 3 full bags like these for 2 bucks when on sale! Plus they last longer and are more enjoyable and tasteful!" Naruto argued.

Sasuke growled at his comrade with a glare, "Malt!" Naruto growled back, butting his head with the Uchiha, his eyes actually open right now revealing the crimson red irises.

"Gummy!"

"Malt!"

"Gummy!"

"MALT!"

"GUMMY!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Sakura rounded on them, causing them to stop and look at her in surprise. "We get the damn point! Naruto, you love gummy worms because you like to chew on shit. Sasuke, you love malt balls because they are choclate and taste good," Sakura stated.

"But if you two really want to know, Pockie is actually the best candy," Sakura smirked, licking her lips a bit.

"FUCK POCKIE!" Both boys roared at her, which only ensued another arugement between the three genin.

Kakashi sighed tiredly, not even willing to stop it. Last time he tried both Naruto and Sakura tried to maim him with their fists and words. Nope, not this time.

"Kakashi, stop them," Hiruzen ordered his Jounin who actually shook his head. The old man's eye twitched in annoyance at the defiance but said nothing. He, Iruka along with Tazuna just watched the three genin argue about a useless topic.

"ENOUGH!" The Sandaime yelled causing them to stop and look at him with unblinking eyes. He glared at them, daring one of them to say something. Even Naruto shut his mouth, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Good, now that I have your attention, we can get started,"

He gestured to Tazuna who looked at the three genin in irritation. "Here is your client, Tazuna. Tazuna these three will be escorting you and guarding you till the bridge is finished," Hiruzen informed.

"So I'm stuck with snot nosed brats?! Just great! I thought we had a deal Hokage! I can't expect these ass wipes to protect me!" Tazuna complained.

"Well fuck you too then," The genin grumbled together. "Not like we want to protect your bitch ass anyway, damn pussy," Naruto grumbled. Hiruzen rolled his eyes at Naruto's language but ignored it.

"I assure you Tazuna, you are in good hands. These three are the best of their year, and they have a jounin sensei with them to give them back up in case they need it," Sarutobi smiled. Tazuna just gave a grunt, turning to the three.

"I'm Tazuna, I expect you to protect me with your lives!" Tazuna declared. The group was silent, staring at the man. Naruto looked towards his sensei with a serious blank look.

"Can I kill him now? He's starting to piss me off," Naruto stated earning nods of agreements from his teammates. Tazuna took a step back from them in fear of his life.

"No, you can't kill him. We need him for the mission. Go prepare for a month trip and meet me at the gates in an hour," Kakashi ordered. The teens just walked off, but not without glaring at Tazuna one last time.

"Are you sure I can trust them? That blond one puts me on edge; how am I supposed to know he won't kill me before anyone else?" Tazuna wondered worriedly. Kakashi and Sarutobi looked at each other before shrugging.

"We don't," The jounin stated making the man pale. "You'll be fine as long as you don't piss him off any further. That means don't bad mouth his gummy worms, ramen, his teammates, him, oh and don't challenge him if you can't back it up. Other than those things, your good," giving the man a pat on the back he bowed to Sarutobi before leaving, reading his book.

"This is going to be a long journey,"

* * *

Tazuna eyed the three genin that were close to the gate, minding their own business. The girl was reading a book, glancing at her teammates every few moments, the emo looking boy looked as if he was meditating, and the blond one was eating happily eating his gummy worms. But…

"Naruto, where did you get that fox?" Kakashi asked as he finally showed up after 10 minutes. Naruto raised a confused brow, he looked up and was somehow able to see the curious Kitsune pup looking down at him with big golden amber eyes…even though his own eyes were closed.

"You mean Kya? I got her awhile ago," Naruto shrugged as he gently pet his fox, earning a pur in response. The fox could literally fit in both of his hands, she had dark red fur and golden amber eyes.

Kakashi just gave him a blank stare before shrugging, not really giving a damn. He ordered for his team to follow, which they did. It was silent for awhile till a giggle cut through the noise and it wasn't Kakashi's.

Everyone looked towards Sakura who just smiled. "Muu, what's so funny Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked first. Sakura just gave another giggle and pointed to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei is funny," This caused everyone to raise a brow in confusion, as far as they knew he didn't do anything really. "I'm laughing because Kakashi-sensei allowed us to bully him into getting us another higher mission,"

Her teammates blinked before Sasuke smirked and Naruto gave a cocky grin. Kakashi rolled his eye and shook his head.

"Actually Sakura, it was a test given by the Hokage," This caught their attention and raised brows. "Yes the mission was a raid, and would have been your first C-rank mission, but we both knew that Naruto would hog the kills by himself like you said. So he wanted to see if you would be good obiedent little genin and take what was given to you," Kakashi explained.

"Or be little bastards and give you a hard time for something better, right?" Sasuke asked. His answer was a nod.

"So…did we pass the old fucks test?" Naruto asked, earning a warning glare from Kakashi but it was ignored. Naruto had little to no respect for that man, his reasons were his own, not even Sakura and Sasuke knew, nor did they care. After all…they too have a bone to pick with their 'kind grandfatherly' Hokage.

"No, you failed. But apparently he knew he would get a good laugh so he already gave me the mission just in case you did fail," Kakashi shrugged. It was silent before Sakura spoke up again.

"Still bullied you,"

This earned laughs from the genin while Kakashi groaned in annoyance.

The rest of the journey was quiet as they started to cross a bridge. They all saw the puddle but completely ignored it…except for Naruto.

"Hey you guys go ahead, I have to piss," Naruto said bluntly earning a roll of the eyes from Sasuke, a giggle from Sakura, a shrug from his sensei and a confused look from Tazuna. Calmly, Naruto walked over to the puddle and was about to untie his sash so he could piss.

However he hopped back when two clawed hands reached out of the water to run through him. Naruto landed on the bridge railing with a grin on his face.

"Heh, time for a stretch!" Naruto cheered as he lunged at the two missing Chunin. Kakashi then suggested for Tazuna to turn around as Naruto started to brutally beat the two to death.

When he was finished, one of the two was dead and the other was alive, if bearly. The dead brother had slash marks at his throat, a hole through his chest and a severed arm. The living brother had a missing hand, claw marks on his face and a broken arm.

"Now, tell us who sent you," Naruto ordered with a raise brow, setting the broken ninja down in front of his team. The man said nothing, even through the pain. Naruto shrugged and glanced to Sakura who nodded.

The girl walked over to the man as Naruto explained what was about to happen. "Sakura-chan here is going to heal you…and then I'm going to rip through or shred something on your body, then she is going to heal you again, and I will repeat the process until you give me my answer," Naruto ordered with a sick smirk.

The man still said nothing. Naruto's smirk grew as Sakura began her treatment, but before she could finish Naruto had already broken his leg. The man gave a small scream like groan. Still not saying anything, Sakura healed the leg…

Only for Naruto the claw his right hand, making him scream. Sakura began healing that as well. Still not talking, Naruto frowned a bit before deciding to just kill the man…

"THE OLD MAN!" The Chunin yelled quickly. Naruto stopped as he glanced towards the shaken Tazuna then the Chunin. "It was Gato! He hired me, my brother and Zabuza to kill the old man! Just please stop!" The man begged.

Naruto snorted in amusement and disappointment. "You deserve to die, ratting out your comrades like that. What kind of Shinobi are you? A coward that's what! Afraid of a little pain and death? What a bitch," Naruto spat before he tore through the mans heart with his knife like hand, killing him instantly.

Grabbing the corpses by the collar, he threw them over the bridge into the water. Naruto rolled his neck before looking towards Tazuna.

"And you, don't you think it would have been a good idea to inform us of this problem? Shinobi are after you. If I and my team weren't so bad ass and were like those other shit wipes out of the academy, you would have been dead," Naruto stated bluntly.

"I say we move on with the mission," Sasuke spoke with crossed arms. Sakura nodded in agreement while Naruto snorted.

"Well of course, why would I back down from a fight? That's stupid. What do you think Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked nicely. Kakashi blinked in surprise and was about to answer… "It doesn't matter what you think! On to wave!" Naruto grinned as he moved on, ignoring the blood on his person.

Kakashi deflated a bit, wondering how the hell he ended up with such a rebellious team of genin…then he started to remember.

* * *

**Flashback**

"HE CAN NO LONGER BE ON MY TEAM!" A middle aged jounin shouted in rage as he was currently in a meeting with the Hokage and several other jounin for team reports.

And even though he didn't have a genin team since he failed them, Kakashi was bored so decided to tag along with Asuma and Kurenai.

Hiruzen blinked with a raised brow, looking at the three jounin that were directly in front of his desk. A rookie jounin, a somewhat experienced Kunoichi jounin, and the middle aged jounin that just shouted.

"What is the problem this time Hira-san?" The Sandaime asked with a soft sigh. Hira just growled as he took a step close to the Hokage who didn't even flinch.

"I have had enough with that brat! I've tried Hokage-sama, I really have…but he is just too…wild! He doesn't follow orders, he berates his teammates both verbally and physically and he is constantly pranking the clients!" Hira complained. Hiruzen raised a brow, wondering what was so different from what the boy they were talking about always did.

"Okay…what's different? If you can't give me a good enough reason to why I should remove Naruto from your squad, then step back and stay silent," Hiruzen ordered in a serious tone.

Hira growled, crossing his arms as he spoke. "Naruto Uzumaki has tried to kill his teammates just a few hours ago. They are both in the hospital near intensive care, and if weren't for me stopping him and almost losing my own life, they would be dead," Hira said in a serious tone.

Hiruzen blinked, actually surprised by this. While this wouldn't be the first time he has heard Naruto trying to kill somebody, he was surprised he actually failed…on accident! When Naruto didn't kill anyone it was because he chose not too.

"Well, I guess that is a good reason. Alright fine, Naruto Uzumaki is officially removed from your team and will have a set of consequences for his actions. Now Ura-san, what is your problem?" Hiruzen asked the rookie jounin.

"Well Hokage-sama, I have Sakura Haruno on my squad…and she is just as bad as the Uzumaki boy," Ura sighed. "She won't do anything I say, even if I offered a reward. She doesn't even join on missions, just stands or sits to the side and reads her book. I've tried to start conversations and bond but it's just not working," Ura muttered.

"The girl has also nearly killed her teammates, though I don't think it was purposeful, but I don't know whats on the girls mind. The only thing she participates with is sparring, other than that nothing. I can't seem to work with her, and she doesn't seem to want to work with me or her teammates," Ura explained.

Hiruzen gave another tired sigh. A team couldn't be functional if one of the members was doing absolutely nothing, even sparring wasn't good enough. It just showed the girl wanted a chance to harm her teammates. This was not good.

"Fine, Sakura Haruno is officially removed from your team," Hiruzen informed before looking towards the Kunoichi wondering what the deal was with her. "And you Zina-san?"

"Hokage-sama, as you all know I was graced with Sasuke Uchiha on my team. Now unlike these two, Sasuke is not giving me trouble. He's just silent, a bit arrogant and condescending. He also refuses to speak unless its relevant to his training," Zina started, more calm than the other two.

"Okay, what's the problem? If you are fine with him I don't see why you request him to be removed," Hiruzen stated with a raised brow.

"To be honest, I don't want him removed. The problem lies with his teammates, they utterly hate him and always come up with some kind of scheme to harm him. While it doesn't work, I have tried to get them to cooperate with the boy but they refuse, no matter how I go at it," Zina sighed in annoyance.

"But there's something else. I feel as if I'm not the right sensei for Sasuke. He seems to be travelling down a path that I won't be able to pull him away from. The reason I ask for him to be removed is so he can receive a better sensei more suited to help him," Zina said with a small frown.

Hiruzen nodded in understanding. He was glad to find out that Sasuke was the only one not being a damn headache, though he would have to solve that dark path problem. "Alright then, Sasuke Uchiha is now removed from your team. Now…anymore requests?" Hiruzen demanded, looking among the crowd.

No one said anything and gave a nod, allowing the meeting to continue. After an hour everyone filed out or at least tried too…

"Kakashi,"

'Aw shit,'

**Flashback end**

* * *

The first meeting with the team was…terrible. As soon as Naruto and Sasuke saw each other, they suddenly broke out fighting, Sakura just watched in amusement while reading her book and Kakashi could do nothing but watch as the two genin were trying to fuck up the training ground.

Then, Naruto and Sakura would just argue with Sasuke sneering at both of them till Naruto got even more pissed off and started fighting Sasuke again, leaving a clone to continue his argument with Sakura.

Even though Kakashi knew he was stronger than all three genin, he still didn't want to take the chance of receiving bodily harm unnecessarily. The jounin wanted to walk up to the Hokage, curse him out for putting the brats on his team and walk off with extra pay for his troubles.

But his patience held on for three agonizing days. By the fourth day, everything seemed to have calmed down. Naruto and Sasuke no longer fought, the girl was peaceful with Naruto and Sasuke was impassive most of the time. Kakashi just figured they gave up on trying to best each other and just decided to ignore the other.

So that's when he gave them the bell test….Big mistake on his part.

He actually thought the three would go there separate ways like normal little genin, trying to show off their individual strength. That wasn't the case these kids. The three immediately ganged up on him.

But the problem was that they did it skillfully, strategically and well thought out. Almost as if they have been a team for years. No words were said besides a few grunts, glares there and smirks here.

Long story short, Kakashi was completely fooled and beaten by the three fresh genin. With Sakura and her nightmarish imagination that created the Genjutsu, Sasuke's limited yet powerful arsenal of Uchiha fire ninjutsu and Naruto's incredible vicious, fatal and precise Taijutsu, it was easy to see why they won with Kakashi underestimating them.

Though he realizes it somewhat now, the three teens have a tight bond and always have. Sometimes he wondered if they were fucking with him to test his patience in the beginning and once they realized he wouldn't give up, they pulled it together. That's what he would like to think.

Team 7's bond ran deep and while glad for that, Kakashi wondered most of the time…how did it come to that?

And it seemed he wasn't the only one who noticed, as Tazuna was watching the three genin walking in front of him and was able to see how close they were just by their posture.

Sakura stood in between her two teammates who were a bit abnormally close to the girl, as if protecting her. Seeing this made him curious.

"Ne, is there a reason why you three are so close? I've never seen kids your age hold themselves the way you three do when around others," Tazuna mentioned. It was only Sakura who glanced back. She turned back around, causing the men to miss her small smile.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and I are close because of…" she immediately stopped and dropped down as Naruto brought her down and Sasuke pulled Tazuna down. Kakashi dodged the giant cleaver sword that stuck to a tree, a shinobi standing on the handle, glaring at them.

"I'm impressed, mere genin able to detect my presence," The bandaged shinobi informed. Team 7 stood up, surrounding Tazuna as protection while Kakashi held a serious eye on the newcomer.

"Ah, Kakashi of the Sharingan, what a delightful surprise. Sorry but…the old man is mine. Hand him over," The man ordered with his own glare. Kakashi shook his head a bit giving a reply.

"I can't do that, Zabuza Momochi. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, protect Tazuna and stay alert," Kakashi ordered the three genin gave stiff nods which prompted the jounin to look back at the three.

He could feel the tension and anxiety rolling off of them, the look of primal fear in their eyes. And it was because of Zabuza's killing intent. Kakashi was actually going to say something inspiring but…

"Hey you eye brow less fuck, this is what's going down," Naruto started taking a step forward with a grin on his face. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to fuck you up," Naruto grinned, opening his blood red eyes.

"Eh?"

"HAHAHA!" Naruto laughed darkly as he lunged at Zabuza. He sent a clawed strike at Zabuza who jumped out of the way with his sword, causing the tree to become shredded. Kakashi nodded in thanks to Naruto's distraction as he lunged at the recovering Zabuza, kicking him in the face.

Zabuza carefully and quickly ducked under it, still trying to swing his blade upon Kakashi but he missed. The jounin moved out of the way, whipped out a kunai and lunged at the missing ninja, the two grown men clashing and swinging at each other.

Naruto just stood to the side, watching carefully, waiting for an opening. His eyes narrowed once he found one, silently rushing at Zabuza from behind. Jumping into the air, he cocked back his open clawed hand, a animalistic grin on his face.

He brought down his hand, completely clawing at Zabuza from behind. Naruto expected blood to flow out the mans back, but instead he dispersed into water and earned a kick to the face for his troubles.

Kakashi spared his student a quick glance but focused on Zabuza, being behind him, his kunai to the neck. "It's over, Zabuza," Kakashi said in a serious tone. The jounin snorted as he dispersed into water again while another Zabuza was behind Kakashi, slicing him in half. But the Konoha jounin was a water clone as well.

"FUCK YOU!" Naruto yelled just as he kicked Zabuza in the face with a brutal round kick. The man grunted in real pain, signifying he was not a clone. He skidded to a stop as Naruto still rushed at him, throwing his fists at him in a precise and accurate motion.

But the jounin had been fighting a lot longer than Naruto and was able to avoid the attacks. When Naruto threw another kick to the face, Zabuza grabbed it and swung Naruto around, missing the smirk the boy had.

Releasing him into the air, Zabuza noticed the three kunai that flew towards him, each with an explosive tag.

"Shit!" the jounin hopped away as two of the kunai made contact with the ground but did not explode. The third Kunai was on its way to hitting the ground but Kakashi came in for the save, throwing it at Zabuza who had no time to move again.

An explosion was heard and seen, giving the Konoha ninja the impression Zabuza was caught within. Kakashi was kicked into the water a moment after, causing Naruto to growl and go help but he realized the ten clones of Zabuza in front of him.

'What the hell is with this water?' Kakashi thought to himself before he realized it was too dense and was then trapped inside a water prison, Zabuza holding it together. 'Shit!'

"Sasuke! Sakura! Help Naruto break free and run with Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered from the sphere. The two genin just watched their sensei and glanced back to a analyzing Naruto.

"Paper rock scissors?" Sasuke asked the girl. Sakura nodded as they played the game with Sasuke coming out on top. "Two out of three," he said. The two went again, with Sakura winning this time, then another time.

"Well damn," Sasuke grumbled as Sakura grinned at him, sticking out her tongue. She turned to the enemy, a smirk coming across her lips.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, you need some help?" She asked her friend. Naruto gave a grunt, telling her no. She nodded and started walking towards the real Zabuza.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Kakashi ordered frantically. Zabuza just laughed, sneering at the girl and her friends.

"You better listen to your sensei," Zabuza advised as his eyes narrowed at the headbands he saw the genin wear. "Wearing those headbands and acting like Shinobi, how cute. A real shinobi is someone who has had brushes with death, numerous times," Zabuza stated.

"Only when your good enough to be listed in my handbook, would you ever be good ninja!" Zabuza yelled with a growl.

"GRAH!" Naruto yelled as he punched, kicked and slashed through each clone. He had an excited grin on his face, flexing his clawed fingers causing them to make cracking noises.

"Fuck you and your dumbass handbook! I don't need you bitching at me about being a shinobi. Who the fuck are you to determine what I am or am not?! I make my own path!" Naruto growled with a serious stare. "And I kill whoever stands in that path!"

"Hmm, couldn't said it any better," Sakura chuckled before rushing at Zabuza with a impassive look. The jounin grunted, creating more clones to stop her. As they ran at her, Naruto appeared in front of her with a battle cry, destroying them all with ease and quickness.

Zabuza grunted, creating more clones but less this time as it was now straining on his chakra. Though this time he didn't have to worry about Naruto taking care of the clones…Sakura did.

She merely unsheathed a hidden ninjato and cut through them all with precision. She then gave a hop back, throwing the ninjato at Zabuza, directly at his body. He cursed before jumping high enough, not releasing the prison though, to dodge it.

"You missed!" Zabuza gloated.

"HEY BROWLESS BITCH!" a voice said from behind him. Zabuza looked back to see Naruto throw an explosive kunai at him.

"Holy shit,"

**BOOM!**

* * *

"The fuck you mean he's still alive?" Naruto demanded from his sensei who was laying in bed from using the Sharingan against Zabuza after his and Sakura's rescue plan.

The battle was short lived to be honest. After Zabuza was able to avoid the blast, freeing Kakashi with only some burn wounds and deafness in his left ear, the two jounin ninja finished off their fight with a stylish jutsu.

Which Sasuke copied as compensation for not being able to do anything the whole time. Kakashi won and was about to finish of Zabuza when a hunter nin stopped him from doing so. Naruto was actually going to rip the hunter nin and Zabuza apart so they could be done with it but Kakashi prevented him from doing so.

"It's exactly what I mean. That hunter nin should have disposed of Zabuza's body on the spot as it is procedure. Besides, he used senbon to 'kill' him, which hit his neck. It probably put Zabuza in a death like state," Kakashi explained to his students.

"See, you should have let me kill his ass but nooo! You want to leave it to procedure. Last time I listen to you when shit like that happens, just come back to bite us in the ass," Naruto scowled. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"How long will it take him to heal? I doubt he will give up on trying to kill Tazuna," Sasuke figured. Sakura nodded once more as she went over the damages dealt to the man in her head and his supposed recovery time.

"A week at the least, two weeks at most. With senbon being dealt to the neck, it causes body paralysis for a bit. Not to mention the large strain on his chakra. When he sent his clones after me I noticed they were fewer in number; and his water dragon wasn't as strong as Kakashi-sensei's. So he is probably dealing with chakra exhaustion," Sakura listed, the team listening closely.

"He was also close to an explosion, so his left ear is my best bet is deaf, also the 2nd degree burn marks. He will probably want to have his ear better so it can be a better tool in battle. Like I said, the time I say we have is a week and a half," Sakura estimated.

The boys just looked at her in astonishment, surprised by her analysis. Kakashi more so than the other two; her explanation actually let him know that she was learning something in those books she read.

"Wow Sakura-chan! That was amazing!" Naruto praised, his eyes reverted back to their 'closed' state. Sakura just smiled shyly, with a small light blush on her cheeks. It was like she was not used to the praise Naruto always gave her.

"So what are we going to do for a week sensei?" Sasuke asked, gaining the attention of the three. Kakashi gave a sigh looking down at his legs.

"Well, I'm still pretty tired from the Sharingan, my body isn't at one hundred percent yet. I planned on teaching you how to use those weapons of yours so you can get accustomed to it but I would need to be able to move," He grumbled.

"So instead, the next order of business is to strengthen you three in a different aspect. The Chunin exams are coming up in four months, which means four months to train. For now, you will be learning what your elemental affinity is and working on applying it to your fighting skills," Kakashi stated.

He had Sasuke hand him his bag and pulled out three blank pieces of paper. Handing each one to them, he ordered them to channel chakra into the paper.

Sasuke's crumpled before burning, meaning he had fire and lightning affinity.

Sakura's became wet and muddy, meaning she had water and earth affinity.

Naruto's cut exactly in half, one side became wet and the other crumpled and lit on fire. This meant he had Wind, Water, Lightning and Fire affinity.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at this information, having a good guess how he inherited three extra affinities. Water from his mother, Lightning from his father and fire from Kyuubi. Wind was probably from both his parents and Kyuubi, hence why it was so strong with him.

The jounin expected Sakura and Sasuke, mostly Sasuke, to be jealous of Naruto. But in fact, the two just looked a bit surprised and moved on, like it was no big deal. Weird.

"Alright, well I now have a clue on what to do with you three. Come, lets start your training,"

* * *

**Alright so this is basically a story about Team 7 and their rise to become legend. They are a really tight group of friends and will stick with each other no matter what, even though it doesn't seem like it.**

**How they became so close will be revealed in due time. I have also decided the pairing for Naruto seeing as his personality completely matches Tayuya's. So that is his pairing. No harem.**

**Sasuke and Sakura's pairing are an unknown at the moment, but they will have one. **

**Anyway, I'm out.**


End file.
